Cherry Fizzy
Trevor Devall (English, S4E8)}} Cherry Fizzy is a background male Earth pony with a brown coat, black mane, light green (sometimes blue) eyes, and a cutie mark of two cherries. His name is not given in the show, but he is named in merchandise. He shares his design with Caramel, Golden Delicious, Royal Riff, "Black Stone", "Burnt Oak", and "Cormano".__TOC__ Depiction in the series Cherry Fizzy makes appearances throughout the series as a background pony, typically appearing in group and crowd shots with many other ponies. His first appearance is in The Ticket Master in Rainbow Dash's fantasy. He later appears in Boast Busters at Trixie's magic show. He makes similar background appearances in Call of the Cutie, when Applejack and Apple Bloom are selling apples in the marketplace, and Fall Weather Friends, when the Running of the Leaves is about to start. Cherry Fizzy makes more frequent appearances in Over a Barrel, particularly in the third act when the ponies of Appleloosa are preparing defenses against the buffalo stampede. In The Cutie Mark Chronicles, during Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark story, he delivers to her the egg that Spike would hatch from, and he has a speaking role in the following present-day scene, when he asks Twilight "Are you okay?" In Hearth's Warming Eve, Cherry Fizzy shoos Derpy away from the curtains before the pageant starts. Here, he has blue eyes instead of green. He appears with blue eyes again in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 and Putting Your Hoof Down. He appears in several wide-angle shots of Ponyville in Hearts and Hooves Day; in one such shot, during The Perfect Stallion, he is seen nuzzling Cherry Berry. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Cherry Fizzy serves as one of Shining Armor's aides-de-camp at his wedding to Princess Cadance, alongside Caramel, Noteworthy, and Meadow Song, and as an assistant to Mayor Mare in Magical Mystery Cure during Morning in Ponyville. Cherry Fizzy appears in Power Ponies, has another speaking role in Rarity Takes Manehattan, and also appears in Three's A Crowd, in Pinkie Pride, in Simple Ways, in Filli Vanilli, in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, in Leap of Faith, in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, in Trade Ya!, in Equestria Games, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and its recap at the beginning of Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Other depictions In the comic illustrations of the German magazine story Ein komischer Vogel, an adaptation of the episode A Bird in the Hoof, Cherry Fizzy says the line "Nein, noch nie gesehen!" to the royal guards when they ask him whether he has seen Philomena, whereas the episode's version of the same scene does not feature any dialogue. Appearances Times are approximate. Merchandise A translucent-bodied mini-figure toy and a collector card of Cherry Fizzy were released together as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The toy uses the Big McIntosh mold but features Cherry Fizzy's base color, green eye color, and cutie mark. According to the card, Cherry Fizzy "loves to tell jokes and riddles to his friends!" His name comes both from the card and from the packaging of the wave, which each list the name as a trademark. A mystery pack wave 7 image formerly displayed by a mystery pack listing on the website of the Greek company KAPSIS depicts Cherry Fizzy, referred to as "Cherry Pop", with the same design as in the show. Cherry Fizzy appears with blue eyes on the Royal Wedding poster. He appears with blue eyes in the My Little Pony First Look and Find book. Cherry Fizzy appears as a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game, added along with Banana Bliss on April 30, 2014. He has the description "Cherry Fizzy is a caring pony who likes taking charge! No matter what, he'll always have your flank in a sticky situation!" In the Enterplay collectible card game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, #29 C, a card of Cherry Fizzy, lists his name with a trademark symbol, depicts him with blue eyes, and gives him the description "Cherry Fizzy has been friends with Shining Armor since their first day of basic training. He often takes the train to the Crystal Empire when he's on leave." Quotes Gallery See also *List of ponies * * *Ponies with a similar name: Cherry Berry, Cherry Jubilee, Cherry Spices, and Cherry Pie. References pt:Cherry Fizzy ru:Черри Физзи